


Innocence Slowly Lost

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Was Lost, Now Found [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer calls the one person who he knows will be able to help him understand just what it means to be mated to a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Slowly Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Age difference (Sammy is 9, Lucifer is in his 20's)

Meg was pushed face down onto the mattress, her lover's hands moving over her body. She could hear him whimpering behind her as he thrust into her body with one hard, almost vicious stroke. She moaned at the intrusion, canting her hips up and back into him as he began to slam into her again and again. Neither of them spoke, Meg reduced to throaty moans, her lover whimpering, his teeth on her shoulder.

She felt the bed dip, letting her know that their alpha had joined them, and when Cas bit down hard, breaking through the skin on her shoulder, Meg let out a howl. She knew from experience that Crowley had entered Cas without any prep, but it wasn't as if the omega needed it. 

Castiel kept his mouth locked onto Meg's shoulder, being driven deeper and deeper into the beta werewolf with each and every one of Crowley's thrusts into him. He whimpered against her flesh, trying so hard to get relief. It wasn't always like this, mindless fucking where all he could think about was chasing his own release, but during his heats he lost all control over anything but the need to fuck and breed.

Meg knew the moment Crowley’s knot began to swell, it caused Cas' thrusts to come even more erratically, making him pound into her just shy of too hard. And Meg loved it. She loved being pinned beneath her lovers, having Cas fill her up with his seed as their alpha pounded into him again and again, each time making their bond even closer.

Castiel let go of Meg's shoulder, screaming out wordlessly as he came, Crowley’s knot firmly inside his body. He reached down under Meg, flicking his thumb over her clit, growling a little as she howled out in pleasure. He continued to tease her, his cock growing hard once more as Crowley continued to pump his seed deep inside of him.

By the time Crowley’s knot deflated Meg had come half a dozen times and Castiel was coming down from his third orgasm of the encounter. He pulled slowly out of the omega's body, pulling the younger man against his chest, holding out his hand to Meg. He smiled as she took it, letting herself be pulled against Castiel's chest to rest. They all knew that in a few hours they'd wake once more, Castiel's heat driving them into another coupling.

But for now the two werewolves wrapped themselves around their human mate, holding him close as he fell into a deep, contented sleep. Meg was the next to let sleep overtake her, being lulled to sleep by the beat of the human's heart. Crowley smiled happily at his slumbering lovers, letting his hand run over both of their abdomens, knowing even before they did, that they both had conceived this time.

~

Lucifer watched the two werewolves closely, running a hand over his face. In the week since Dean had arrived at his house Sammy had spent almost half the nights sleeping in the guest room with Dean, the two of them curled up in wolf form together. A small part of him was jealous, but he knew he shouldn't be. 

Sammy was his mate, not Dean's, and there was nothing sexual about how they slept together, more out of comfort, and yet Lucifer was selfish, wanting Sammy all to himself, not even wanting to share him with the boy's brother in an act that was purely one of comfort.

Lucifer knew that there was still a lot about being a werewolf that Dean didn't know, and there was a lot Lucifer himself didn't understand about werewolf culture. But he did know someone who had firsthand knowledge of that, a human mated to not one, but two werewolves, his younger brother, Castiel. 

Most of the family had been shocked and appalled when Castiel at 16 years of age had come home mated to a pair of werewolves. Their parents had tried to convince Castiel to break off the mating, but he'd refused, and other than Lucifer and Gabriel, no one from the family had spoken to him since. That had been two years earlier, and if anyone could help Lucifer figure things out it would be Castiel.

Lucifer picked up the phone, dialing his brother's number.

“Hello?” a tired, accented voice answered the phone.

“Crowley, I need to speak to Cas,” Lucifer said quietly, looking over at where Sammy and Dean still slept.

“Princess, phone,” Lucifer heard Crowley say before the phone changed hands.

“Hello?” Castiel asked with a yawn, and Lucifer could see in his mind's eye his brother half asleep, hair standing on end as he spoke.

“I mated with a werewolf, Cas. And his big brother was raised human, so he really doesn't know much about being a werewolf.”

Castiel laughed, “And you want my help? Yeah, it'll take a few days, but I can come out to visit.” Castiel paused, giving a little content sigh, “Hey Luci? You're gonna be an uncle.”

Lucifer felt a grin cover his face, and he couldn't help but laugh. “Hey Cassie? You're gonna be an uncle as well.”

They said their goodbyes, Lucifer barely setting his phone down before he had a lap full of happy mate. He let the boy kiss him, his hands resting on Sammy’s hips as he rocked down against Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer wanted, he wanted so bad to just take Sammy right then and there, but he felt eyes on them and looked to see Dean watching them, a sleepy-pissed look on his face. “Not here,” he whispered, kissing Sammy softly. “Later, in our room.”

Sammy gave a little whimper of protest, giving Lucifer a few more small kisses before he climbed off of Lucifer’s lap and started making his way into the kitchen.

Lucifer looked over at Dean, seeing the young man had his arms crossed over his chest. “What did I do wrong now, Dean?”

Dean flinched as if he had been slapped, looking down at his feet. “You were in full right to just take him right there, he's your mate, you're his alpha, but you didn't, why?”

“Because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. Hell, I would have been uncomfortable. Sammy doesn't seem to be fazed by your presence when we do things, but I am, and I know you are too, so I respect that.”

Dean nodded in silence, walking into the kitchen after his brother.

Lucifer was about to go join them when he heard his doorbell ring. He went to go answer it, hearing the boys laughing from the kitchen. Standing on his front porch, with a bag slung over his shoulder, was Gabriel. Lucifer gave a little smile, opening the door wide.

Gabriel gave Lucifer a hug, walking inside with a grin on his face. “Hey big bro, miss me?”

Lucifer nodded. He had missed his brother, who the last time he had heard from him was backpacking across Europe after graduating college. “Yeah, I did. What brings you here?”

“Just got back in the states, really didn't want to deal with Mom and Dad,” he shuddered, “or Michael.”

Lucifer laughed, taking his brother's bag and setting it down next to the door. “We're just about to make breakfast, so why don't you join us?”

Breakfast turned out to be a somewhat awkward affair, nobody really speaking too much. Sammy ate quickly, practically whining at Lucifer to finish his meal, and as soon as Lucifer had his plate in the sink Sammy grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him towards the stairs.

Dean finished his breakfast quickly when that happened, putting his plate in the sink before moving quickly to the backdoor, going and sitting under one of the trees in the backyard, his arms wrapped around his legs. Gabriel didn't know what to think, but he followed Dean outside, trying to understand just what was going on.

As soon as they were in Lucifer's bedroom Sammy began tugging at his mate's clothes, helping the alpha strip before climbing onto the bed, his ass in the air invitingly. Lucifer took a shaky breath, climbing onto bed next to his lover, running his hand down the boy's back. Sammy had stripped on the way up the stairs, and Lucifer could see the boy's hole wet already for him.

He trailed his hand over Sammy’s ass, coming to the wet hole, letting his fingers tease at the puckered opening. “Want something, Baby?”

“Want you in me, Alpha. Please, need you,” Sammy begged, thrusting back against Lucifer’s fingers.

There was no resistance as Lucifer slipped his fingers inside of Sammy, twisting and scissoring, spreading the boy wide open. He could hear the almost constant whimpers and pleading words falling from his mate's mouth and knew that he couldn't resist what was being offered. Each time they had done this they had been in this position, Lucifer behind, over the boy, thrusting into his small body, making his lover beg and moan, but Lucifer needed to see Sammy’s face. 

He pulled his fingers out of Sammy’s hole, laying down next to him. When Sammy gave him a questioning look he said, “Wanna see your face, Baby. Come on, climb on top of me.”

Sammy nodded, licking his lips a little as he straddled Lucifer’s body. The man was huge compared to him and Sammy gave a concerned little noise in the back of his throat. While he knew that Lucifer fit inside of him just fine, seeing him like this, hard and aching for him, under him made Sammy a little nervous. He let out a sigh of relief when Lucifer grabbed him by the hips, positioning him over his cock.

Sammy let out a small howl as he slowly began to sink down Lucifer’s cock, the hard length filling him slowly. By the time Lucifer was fully inside of him, Sammy was shaking, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Lucifer was huge, stretching him wide open, the angle making Sammy feel like he was being split in two. And yet Sammy felt so good, his cock hard.

Lucifer knew Sammy had no experience with it this way, and took control. He lift his mate slowly up, before lowering him back down his length. The boy was moaning over him, his small hands resting on Lucifer’s, whimpering as his alpha continued to use him for his pleasure. 

“So big, you're so big,” Sammy whimpered, head thrown back in a mix of pain and pleasure. As good as it felt it still hurt, more than when they did it as usual, and yet Sammy refused to complain, his alpha wanted it this way.

Lucifer could hear the pain in Sammy’s voice and paused, holding the boy in place as he spoke, “Too much like this? I don't wanna hurt you, Baby. If this isn't good for you we can go back to our usual way.”

Sammy shook his head in denial, not wanting to upset his lover, “I'm fine, it's fine. Just have to get used to it.”

Lucifer pulled Sammy off of him completely, rolling them so that he was completely covering Sammy with his body. He kissed the boy tenderly, but possessively, whispering against his lips, “Just because I want something doesn't mean we have to do it if you don't like it, Baby. It makes me feel bad to think I am forcing you.”

Sammy shook his head once more, but he could tell that Lucifer meant what he had said. “We'll have to work up to that, okay?”

Lucifer nodded, kissing Sammy once more. He gently grabbed Sammy’s leg, throwing it over his own as he began to thrust upwards, his cock slowly entering Sammy’s body once more. That caused them both to moan, and Lucifer grinned. “This better, Baby?”

Sammy nodded, nuzzling his face against Lucifer’s chest, sucking at the skin under his lips. It felt incredible, and Sammy couldn't help but mewl happily as each thrust dragged Lucifer’s cock against his prostate. He bucked up against Lucifer, wanting more. “Yes, so good, feels so good. Oh god, right there,” he moaned, hands clawing at Lucifer’s back as he mate began thrusting harder and faster into him.

Lucifer began thrusting faster, harder into his lover's body, Sammy’s nails digging into his back, the slight pain spurring him on. He could feel his knot begin to swell, each thrust into the boy taking more and more work, but it was well worth it. Sammy was trembling under him, coming with a shout of his name, and Lucifer couldn't help the proud smile that covered his face. He kept moving, practically growling as he worked his knot fully inside of Sammy before he came with a shout, pumping his pregnant mate's body full of his seed.

Gabriel looked up at the closed window of his brother's bedroom, hearing the shout Lucifer made. He had been uncertain of what was going on, but that made everything clear and he stood, intending on going inside and saving the boy from whatever his brother was doing.

“We're werewolves,” Dean said quietly, the first words he had spoken since Gabriel had joined him outside, “Sammy and me that is. Sammy’s an omega, Lucifer’s mate. They're expecting.”

Gabriel turned to face the boy, his face almost white with shock, “How can you just sit there and not do something? He's your brother, isn't he?” At least that is what Gabriel had gathered at breakfast.

“They were mated when I got here, and Sammy was already pregnant. You saw how they were, Sammy was the one who dragged Lucifer upstairs, Sammy was the one who initiated it. I’m not happy about it, Sammy’s a kid, but... I’ve only known I was a werewolf for a couple weeks now, but Sammy was raised like one, so... he says this is how things are... I don't really know. All I know is, that as much as I don't like it, Lucifer makes him happy. And Lucifer knows that if he hurts Sammy I’m going to kill him, something he said he wouldn't stop.”

Gabriel was still upset, but now he could understand just why Dean had rushed outside as he had. To grow up human, to grow up with a certain set of values and morality and to have it completely stripped away and things you were taught were wrong taken as commonplace had to be scary. He sat back down next to the young werewolf, giving him a quick, comforting hug.

Dean took a deep breath, not understanding the things he was feeling, not understanding why he wanted to whimper and move closer to Gabriel. All he knew was that soon someone would be coming there who would have some answers for them, Lucifer had said as much at breakfast. Dean only prayed that he could hold out that long, because each day seemed a little harder than the last.

His only saving grace was the smile on Sammy’s face, and the way he would keep telling both Dean and Lucifer that everything would be alright.


End file.
